


殘酷二選一

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 人生就是不停地經歷殘酷二選一。就跟陳懲的名字一樣，當初他老爸幫他取名，不知道哪根筋不對用了這麼刻薄的名字，超級難念。我喜歡陳懲，在這個同婚通過、隔壁老王兒子帶男朋友回家的時代，我喜歡男人也挺正常的吧？據我所知，幾個兄弟不少也內部解決，陳懲都睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，時代在變，人也在進步。殘酷的二選一，「名義上」的女友和孩子讓天平傾斜，我第一次沒有選擇陳懲珍愛的吳方晴，害他受了傷。第二次天平上是我和吳方晴，我很清楚我一定得毫不猶豫地選擇後者才行。什麼都不是的我必須成為對陳懲有用的人，即使是犧牲我自己的生命。
Kudos: 1





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> ※壓力大寫點狗血（大概）的東西
> 
> ※狗血但不虐啦

人生就是不停地經歷殘酷二選一。就跟陳懲的名字一樣，當初他老爸幫他取名，不知道哪根筋不對用了這麼刻薄的名字，超級難念。

據說那時有兩個選擇，一個是陳文諒，一個是陳懲。前者是我爺爺斗膽獻上的名字，他跟著陳懲的母親幾乎一輩子——當然是陳懲母親的一輩子，她便諮詢我爺爺的意見。爺爺戴著老花眼鏡在字典翻了很久，最後挑了一個根本不用翻字典也會的字：「文」，和代表原諒的「諒」。

爺爺說選「文」是因為他們家打打殺殺了這麼多年，他希望「文」可以平衡一下肅殺之氣。而「諒」是希望這個可以在充滿血的家庭出生的少爺，可以懂得原諒。

陳懲的母親陳儀亭很詫異，但也很欣賞爺爺的取名。可惜，最後他的老爸還是選了「懲」這個字，重新將這個少年帶回血和痛的世界。

懲罰，對下面的人是，對自己更是，唯有痛才會印象深刻，這是他父親的鐵則。不過我和陳懲從小到大並沒有被他爸打過，只有必要的時候才使用暴力是他父親的意思。

只要一個眼神，我便會瑟瑟發抖，陳懲比我好一點，畢竟還是他爸，後來脖子硬了，死也不肯低頭，會狠狠地瞪回去。

陳懲是個黑道世家，他媽超屌，他祖母生下他老媽的時候上面已經有一個哥哥，可惜哥哥不願意繼承，本以為自此家道中落，他媽一肩扛起，最後在地下混出了名堂，甚至靠著高知識份子的身分混上了白道，開了幾間建築公司，看起來竟非常風光。

陳懲的老爸原本也是黑道，他們家是真真正正的家道中落，後來和陳儀亭結婚合併才免於流離失所。

這同樣是個選擇。

離婚也是。他爸後來跟陳儀亭離婚了，他們從前就吵吵鬧鬧，離婚只有離跟不離這兩個選擇，他們選擇了離婚，一拍兩散，陳儀亭甚至給了他一筆錢，在我們小學五年級之後便再也沒見過他。

與陳懲相反，我的名字隨便得過分。我叫做楊洋貳，排行老二，上面原本有一個哥哥，叫做楊洋壹，少時不學好，出去跟人家火拼就被砍死了，死的時候才十八，高中都沒有畢業。

我只有爺爺，他在陳家工作很久了，年輕時會跟著陳儀亭去拼，後來慢慢洗白了，他學歷不高，最後成為家裡的園丁。哥哥死之後，爺爺堅持親自帶我，我和陳懲一起長大。

我的生命裡陳懲佔了很大的份量，我們同歲，求學階段基本上是一起度過的，只是我上不了大學，而他繼續在不錯的學校完成了學業，最後進入母親的公司。

接下來要說到一個人，他叫做吳方晴，是陳懲遠方的表兄弟，體弱多病，名字取得有點女氣也是期望能騙過閻羅王健康長大（閻羅王有這麼好騙嗎），陳懲一直很照顧他。

前面說過我的生命裡陳懲佔了很大一個篇章，我想之於吳方晴來說也是。因為幾乎是每個暑假，陳懲都會去吳方晴的家裡陪他，說話、玩耍等等。

後來吳方晴的父母去世了，他便搬到陳家的豪宅，我正才與他正式見面。吳方晴沉著冷靜，說話細聲細語，心臟不好的關係，他也很少生氣，可以說是氣質非常高雅。

高中的時候吳方晴搬了過來，也順便轉到陳懲和我的高中。我能進這所私立高中全靠陳儀亭的幫忙，陳懲和吳方晴不一樣，他們認真向學，後來進了很不錯的大學，而我高中畢業便到陳家幫忙。

陳家雖然洗白了，但還是有些髒活，我便是幹這些的。小時候和爺爺學過一點武術，巴西柔道也是略懂略懂，皮厚了許多，簡單的打打殺殺我還可以應付，大一點的火拼在這個時代也不多見了，我只有見過幾次，在手臂留下了疤，爺爺說這是榮耀，我很同意。

小蝶說，我和吳方晴真的差太多了。

噢對了，小蝶是我名義上的女朋友。名義上。小蝶就跟很多小說的主角一樣家境悲慘，後來父親借了高利貸還不出來自殺了——很榮幸地正是我們家的高利貸，陳家就是靠這個起家的，洗白還未成功，同志仍需努力。

我認識她的那天我只是順道繞過去「關照」一下，她爸嚇得就蹬掉板凳吊死自己，她正好拖著行李回到家。我們大眼瞪小眼，我準備叫救護車，她卻忽然要我別這麼做，我們兩個人默默地看著他斷氣。

小蝶的父親是個酒鬼、賭徒，愛借高利貸的混蛋，小蝶逃去南部很久了，現在回來終於盼到他的自殺，滿心複雜地拉著我陪她見證父親的死亡。

救，或者不救，這是個難題……殘酷的二選一，我選擇了不救。

小蝶的父親早就是高危險群，是自殺而不是被打死已經是不幸中的大幸，我也沒惹到多少麻煩。他負債五萬，我有負罪感，幫她還了一半。

錢拿到了，債主是死是活也不重要，我那個時打工打到差點胃穿孔，還要瞞著陳懲，每天早出晚歸。幸好他和吳方晴去大學了，也沒多少時間回家。只是那陣子他很常週末回來，揪著我問過幾次，我都打發掉了。

我和小蝶的孽緣還沒有斷，她成為了刺青師，我怕痛，但帶過幾個兄弟去光顧過，她嫌我們不懂藝術，我靠腰她有客人就要偷笑了。

小蝶曾淡淡地說：你和吳方晴差太多了。表情很平靜，並不是要羞辱我的意思。我很尷尬，心思被她看穿了。

她翹著腳又說：我也不是勸你放棄。

我揮舞著手求她饒過我，這個話題超級噁，我談不下去。

對，我喜歡陳懲，在這個同婚通過、隔壁老王兒子帶男朋友回家的時代，我喜歡男人也挺正常的吧？據我所知，幾個兄弟不少也內部解決，陳懲都睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，時代在變，人也在進步。

但我喜歡的可是陳懲啊，我不相信陳懲會眼瞎到對我睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，沒砍掉我的腿就不錯了。

小蝶懷孕了，父親不祥，應該是一夜情產物。我們認真討論過要不要留——

我說：「為什麼是跟我討論啊？」我頭上冒出三個問號。

「因為你是我唯一一個站在我這邊的人啊。」小蝶說得理所當然。

我說別留了吧，小孩欸，超可怕，我們才二十二歲，陳懲則剛畢業，我們在這個時代還只是「小孩」好嗎？而且懷孕這麼可怕，肚子會鼓起來，連上廁所都有困難，幾乎把一個女人徹底改變，而且無法復原，我無法想像。

但選擇權依然在小蝶手上，她很幸運能夠自主選擇。

生或者不生，二選一，她選擇了生，原因是這可能是她唯一的小孩，她討厭家庭、婚姻，她不會結婚的。

OK。

她笑說：我會自己養。

我心軟了，撇撇嘴，我會幫你。

因為我喜歡的是陳懲，我可能也一輩子都不會結婚，多養一個小孩也不是太難。大概。

小橙出生了，我硬著頭皮帶小蝶回去，說這是我女朋友跟她的小孩，兄弟之間一陣譁然，那個時候陳懲剛進入家族企業，一切都才剛開始。

陳儀亭是裡面唯一支持我的人，資助了我一點奶粉錢，我千謝萬謝，爺爺差點被我嚇得心臟病發。所幸小橙很可愛，我原本想厚著臉皮帶著小蝶住進去，但陳懲反對的關係，最後她還是搬出去了，搬到不遠處了公寓。

陳懲是裡面唯一反對的，剛畢業的他還很火爆，人又長得高，家族企業嘛，武術什麼也是略懂略懂……啊不是，是很懂很懂，我跟他打架可能會很慘，當然他也好不到哪裡去。

「你這個白癡！」他當時這麼罵我。

我捂住耳朵，有點尷尬。我這個年紀的小混混大多都是這樣，急著交女朋友、突然有了小孩，被迫開始養家，被現實壓垮，乖乖地藏起刺青去找工作。多虧陳家本來就是黑道，我不用藏起刺青也可以養家，況且小蝶生意越來越好，她勞心勞力養著小橙，我只是偶爾買點糖果的「哥哥」。

我和陳懲真的很要好，至少一直上大學之前都是如此。後來吳方晴搬過來了，我們也稍微玩在一起過。

吳方晴是我摸不透的人，他比較瘦，細皮嫩肉，說話輕聲細語，對任何人都很有禮貌，腦袋很好，EQ又高，長得也很好看，但情緒總是不顯露。陳懲和他相反，他的眼睛銳利，雙眼充滿野心，身材修長，肌肉精實，鼻樑很挺。一直到進公司好一陣子脾氣才變得內斂，變成瞪一眼就讓腿軟的類型，而不事先出拳教你做人。

我不討厭吳方晴，並沒有覺得他搶走陳懲——只有一點啦，但他雖然喜怒不行於色，但對我非常客氣，所以我也對他恭恭敬敬。

他後來進了一家國際公司當工程師，據說能力很好，若不是身體的關係無法加班打拼，大概年年升職。他的選擇讓他與陳家脫離，開開心心地做著喜歡的工作，陳懲也順利接手家族企業，在黑白兩道上打拼。我則在「營業部」，當個充當保鏢和討債人。

但人生就是充滿殘酷二選一，在我們二十七歲那一年，我碰到了世紀難題。

跟白道黑道都沒什麼關係的吳方晴被捲入黑道火拼，我說過了大型火拼很少見，這種拿刀砍的原始搏鬥我也沒參與幾次，誰知道正好在我二十七歲生日的時候遇到。

我的生日在冬天，陰雨綿綿，陳懲正好去國外了，黑道也想推進國外事業，非常上進心，往徹底洗白之路前進。我還在憂慮我可能會失業，沒想到正好就被我碰上大型火拼現場，搖滾區，有夠刺激，看來小混混失業的日子還遠著。

陳懲預計當天晚上回來，週末我會接小蝶和小橙去吃飯，他們省了幾餐，也讓我爺爺高興一下，有點彼此利用的味道，但總歸都是源於友情和親情沒有愛情，小蝶也很爽快地答應了。

我中途接到電話，吳方晴客客氣氣地問能不能來載他。我有點受寵若驚，他一直很少搭陳家的車，我義不容辭。雖然大家都沒明著說，但他的地位和陳懲差不多，都是少爺等級的，說難聽一點我們都是下人，請來的管家和司機還能算是拿人錢的員工，我們這種賴死在家族企業，只知道打打殺殺的人當然是下人。

接到了吳方晴，今天雨下得很大，他揹著電腦又忘記帶傘，上車之後再度客氣地和我道謝，順便問候小蝶等人。

我提到今天陳懲會回來，晚餐挺不錯的。吳方晴點點頭說「是嗎」，小橙很開心地做出萬歲的動作。

陳懲雖然對於我當初看起來年少輕狂的舉動反感，但萬幸小橙很可愛，他後來的態度緩和了下來，怒氣一直以來都沒有針對小蝶，只剩我偶爾還時不時會被他冷言冷語。

他不說小橙生父的身分，也未曾以此羞辱我，因為這對小蝶和小橙不公平——這點理智他還是有的。

那天本該是再普通不過的一天，唯一計畫之外的便是雨天的塞車。我讓小蝶、小橙和吳方晴擠著一把傘先回屋。我讓他把筆電放在車上，並保證等等一定會把筆電塞進外套裡面，並說出了我濕它不濕，它死我死的壯烈誓言。吳方晴被我逗樂了，笑著要我別感冒了，還說筆電雖然脆弱但也不致於這麼脆弱，人類雖然看似強壯但也沒這麼強壯，薛丁格的脆弱啊各位。

這是我唯一的失算。

我的車還在後面慢慢地塞，遠遠地，他們三人小跑步在通往豪宅的小巷，我看見了身後的車下來了三個人，手裡拿著棒球棒。

我心裡有個聲音「來了」。

我知道吳方晴選擇國際企業而不是陳家家族企業的理由，無非是更好的工程師前景，陳懲也非常支持他，因為他希望這能保吳方晴平安。

我跳下車飛奔而去，無視後面長長的喇叭聲，搶先那群混蛋一步跑進小巷，這裡遮雨棚多，這便是為什麼他們會選擇這條路。

「跑！」我大喊。

小橙開始尖叫，小蝶反應很快，拉起小橙就跑，吳方晴的心臟不好，臉色一白，我暗道不好，吳方晴受到太大的刺激，心臟受不了，跑沒兩步便喘不過氣來。

與此同時，小橙尖聲大叫，小腿勾在一起，摔在了地上，小蝶的手滑了——她們跑得還是不夠快，小蝶眼睛一閉，抱著小橙。

殘酷二選一。

天平兩端一邊是小蝶和小橙，一邊是吳方晴，這真是惡俗的選擇，小橙小小的手抓著小蝶的衣服，天平一瞬間便傾斜了。

我選擇護住了母女倆，卻沒想到如果真的是來尋仇，最好的傷害對象必定是和陳懲要好的吳方晴，怎麼可能是名不見經傳的女人小孩呢？我抱著她們，心裡卻祈求刀砍向的是我的血肉。

我失算了。

刀砍向的是吳方晴。

我推了小蝶母女一把，她們趁機往外跑，邊跑邊喊救命。

我撲向吳方晴，幸好還是替他擋下第二刀，在背後深深地留下傷痕。

這不是個榮譽的傷疤。

那天我和吳方晴都上了手術台，第二下比較重，傷到了骨頭，但吳方晴更慘，第一刀雖然遲疑萬幸沒有砍到骨頭，但心臟受不了，進手術室主要還是因為心臟。

吳方晴最後沒有進到加護病房，但很快有人替他安排單人房，我「下人」的身分讓這件事成為了「罪」，我知道我必須受到懲罰，但不知道誰求情的，我還是被安排到吳方晴隔壁的單人房，小蝶白著臉守著我。

半夜的時候我聽見了慌亂的腳步聲，因為這家醫院和陳家有合作，陳懲可以在探視時間以外進來。

我根本沒有睡，小蝶被驚醒了，一邊安撫小橙一邊看著我，好像在說抱歉。我搖了搖頭，聽見外面陳懲低沉的聲音說了兩句話：「他還好嗎」以及「他在哪」。

「他」指的都是吳方晴，我很孬地想鑽在床單裡，但還是僵硬著身體，直直地坐在床鋪上。

隔壁的門被打開了，好多聲音，陳懲的、兄弟們的，吳方晴的。

審判的時間比我想像中還要早，陳懲竟很快便離開吳方晴的單人房，轉而拉開我的門。

我渾身發冷地等待審判，背後的疼痛讓我臉色發白。

陳懲連襯衫都沒有換下來，額前被碎髮遮掩，眼睛下滿是烏青，下巴都是鬍扎。

我顫抖著聲音說：對不起，陳懲。

陳懲看了小蝶一眼，後者抱起小橙，恐懼又倔強地看著陳懲。

他後面跟著其他兄弟，半夜的病房沒有開燈，就算是這個陣仗，醫院也不會有人來阻止的。

陳懲走近我，我咬著牙，等著懲罰——一如陳懲的名字。

過了好久，彷彿有一個世紀，我的臉被裹了一巴掌，若是女人可能已經被打倒在床，但對我這種舔刀子過活的人來說，這力道輕得只能稱得上是搔癢。

我僵著臉，聽到小蝶倒抽一口氣的聲音。

陳懲冷冷地說：「之後再懲罰你。」


	2. 中

雖然砍到骨頭，但我這種好歹在血中稍微滾過兩圈的小混混還是好得比吳方晴快，只是好幾天都不能仰躺，睡覺都要趴著，差點沒壓歪我的鼻子。小蝶雖然沒有一把眼淚一把鼻涕，但她帶著小橙搬進了陳家豪宅來照顧我。

陳懲雖然皺眉，但沒有趕走她們。

我好得很快，但陳懲卻徹底冷凍我，我做不了工作，打人討債保鏢通通不行。我冷汗直流，終於有一天受不了去找了陳懲。

這幾個月他神奇地沒有出差，幾乎都在家裡的書房辦公，旁邊就是吳天晴的房間。我厚著臉皮住在陳家地下室的雜物間，那裡被改造成臥室還是很舒服的。

扣扣。我敲響書房。

「誰？」裡面的人問。

我硬著頭皮：「是我。」

裡面寂靜了好一下，我背後的疤又開始痛了，手腳發軟，阿彌陀佛，難道是陳懲的怒氣是霸王氣，震得我都要跪下。

過了好半晌，他說：「進來。」

我連忙推門而入。書房很潔淨，書櫃以外就是辦公桌，旁邊還有會客用的沙發，我不敢坐，只能站在他面前。

陳懲皺著眉看著我，額前的髮絲又被梳上去，臉上瀰漫著肅殺之氣，我怕我被他的霸王氣殺死。

「陳懲。」我喚。

他皺眉，看著我的眼神非常可怕。我連忙立正站好，將手貼在大腿那裡，等他一聲令下稍息，但他卻沒有這麼做，害我站得很辛苦。

「你來幹嘛？」他冷冷地問我。

看起來他這次會氣很久，我在心裡苦笑，連忙九十度彎腰。「這次是我的錯。」我說。

他「啪」地將筆放在桌上，這大概也是他理智斷掉的聲音。

以前我和陳懲也會吵架，小時候因為冰箱裡的布丁，長大後這種爭吵便少了，大多都是我和兄弟們去鬼混晚歸後嫌我臭，不是酒味或煙味，按照他的話便是一群狗的臭味。

當時的我：……

我很少道歉，畢竟小混混什麼沒有自尊最多，陳懲雖然是大少爺，以前火爆的時候我們也沒少打過架，但他卻通常是那個先低頭的人。例如多買一個布丁（雖然有時候是我吃掉他的份）、臭著臉逼我洗兩次澡等等。

但我知道這次他不會低頭了，因為吳方晴這次可得養好一陣子，甚至辭去了原本的大公司的職位，現在只能在家接案。

陳懲的脾氣變得內斂許多，但我現在卻比以前都還要來得緊繃。

剛誇完他的脾氣沒這麼火爆，陳懲就狠狠地踹了桌子一下，我嚇得抖了一下。

他冷冷地說：「坐下。」

我同手同腳地往小沙發走，僵硬地坐下，手放在膝蓋上，心想如果說等等陳懲拿出一把刀出來要我切腹好像也不是不可能。

他放下手邊的工作，一邊單手解開西裝外套的扭扣一邊走過來，瞇起眼睛，看起來非常可怕。我自小和陳懲平等慣了，一直到他上了大學，我才感受到差異與不平等，不知不覺，我便習慣自己矮人一截。

小蝶說這是自卑，我呸。

「你來幹嘛？」與我面對面坐下之後，陳懲又問了一次。

「……我真的很抱歉。」

陳懲打臉我：「你剛剛已經說過了。」

咬牙，我道：「請你懲罰我。」

他斜眼看我，幾次摸了摸口袋，大概是想要摸菸，但很顯然他不會這麼做，我聽兄弟們說陳懲為了照顧吳方晴戒煙了。

「你在命令我？」

「……」找架吵？但我嚥下了這口氣，我不對在先，只能繼續低聲下氣：「這次是我沒想清楚、」

陳懲打斷我：「你就這麼愛那女人跟她的小孩？」

「……」

他冷笑，「你真的以為你身上那是『榮耀』？」

中二時期說過的話被拿出來，還是有點羞恥的。我非常尷尬，支吾了半天最後說：「那個時候小橙跌倒了……我……」我很懊惱，道歉道錯地方，陳懲的表情越來越難看。爺爺教過我，如果這是無法找藉口的錯誤，男子漢大丈夫就要勇於承認，我只好說：「是我思慮不周，應該以吳方晴……先生的安全為主。」

陳懲的臉沉下去了，亡羊補牢果然還是不行啊。

我苦笑了一下，「陳懲……她們是女人跟小孩，我……」

「閉嘴。」陳懲咬牙。

我連忙按照拉起嘴巴的拉鍊，這次小蝶跟小橙好歹都是老弱婦孺，我雖然有錯，但錯不致死。陳懲捏了捏眉間，我看見一道曙光，打鐵趁熱獻寶似地說：「又是王紳傑那群。」

說到王紳傑陳懲臉就扭曲了。王紳傑硬要說可以是他的堂叔，他父親那邊的人，黑道世家是沒落了，但殘黨還是有的，都成了地痞小混混，混不下去就各種鬧，要陳儀亭給他們好處，鬧來鬧去陳儀亭嫌麻煩都用錢打發了，胃口被養大，陳儀亭煩了，再也不給錢，甚至動用白道資源抄了他們幾家高利貸。王紳傑很怒，這次找人見血，盯上的就是吳方晴。

「他們之後一定還會來找吳方晴。」我說，王紳傑又不知道躲去哪了，像是隻蟑螂。「吳方晴需要人盯著，不如就我吧。」

陳懲臉色變了又變，看著我，我連忙挺起胸膛，「我的傷都好了，我是你最能信任的人。」

陳懲顯然不同意，我不確定他不同意哪點，但將功贖罪是既男子漢大丈夫承認之後最重要的，我一定要抓住機會。

「陳懲，」我說，「就當做是再給我一次機會吧。」

陳懲原本想說些什麼，聽到這句話便閉上了嘴巴。過了好一會，他嘖了一聲。他盯著我的眼睛，眨也不眨，眼珠子一下子都沒離開，看得我毛骨悚然。

半晌，他道：「你不用這樣。」

靠北，我難道要被炒魷魚了嗎？我驚恐的表情似乎打動了陳懲，他下一秒便揮了揮手，煩躁地說：「你開心就這樣吧。」

我得確定：「那，那我這幾天都跟著吳方晴先生啦？」

陳懲皺眉：「別加『先生』，很噁心。」

「……」

他又說：「隨便你。」

我鬆了一口氣，立馬彈起來，對著他認真地鞠躬。我浮誇的行為讓陳懲不知道該說什麼，神色變了再變，最後把我趕了出去。

「滾回去休息。」

我立刻說好，迅速地退出去，關門的時候也非常小聲，確保自己是靜悄悄地離開的。

其實小蝶說我是自卑也不對，我只是察覺到了差異，而且非常清楚這這差異是無法被彌補的，一輩子都不可能。我的家世跟腦袋擺在哪裡，聰明不到哪裡去，甚至還是憑靠陳家才有口飯吃。

我喜歡陳懲這件事非常尷尬，對任何人來說都沒有好處。陳懲如果是gay一定也要喜歡吳方晴才對——噢。我跳了起來，腦袋開竅。

陳懲原來喜歡吳方晴。

在回過神之前，我竟然下意識地敲了敲吳方晴的門。

呃，我怎麼沒管住我這隻手。

「請進。」

他的聲音真好聽。我心想。慢慢地打開了門。

見到我時，吳方晴放下手中的書，露出非常吃驚的表情。他穿著一席白色睡衣，削瘦了許多，大病初癒的模樣。

我連忙奔過去，半跪在他床邊雙手合十地說：「真的很抱歉，吳先生。」

吳方晴被我這聲「先生」叫得動作一頓，沒有抓到我的手。我反手握著他，誠懇地說：「很抱歉讓你受傷了。」

吳方晴讓我拉把椅子坐下，我感覺到他涼涼的手指摸著我，大口大口地喘氣，說出了差點讓我嚇死的話。「是我要道歉。」

「……」少爺，你這樣我會折壽啊。

他滿懷歉意，「是你替我擋了一刀。」

我驚恐地說，「是我讓你被砍一刀！」

我的邏輯他似乎不懂，困惑地看了我一眼才說，「你保護了那母女。」

我扭捏，不敢跟他說如果還有下次，我還是會選擇小蝶那邊，只好認真地說：「從今天開始我會擔任您的保鏢……我不會再讓你受到一點傷害。」

「……保鏢？」

「是的。」

「我不需要保鏢。」

我早有預料吳方晴會這麼說，連忙道：「只有抓到真正的兇手之前。」

「……」

我又認真地說：「請給我一次將功贖罪的機會吧！」

出乎意料的是，吳方晴沒有被我賣力的表演打動，只是溫柔地看著我，說：「你為什麼要這麼做？」

「……啊？」

「你受傷了陳懲也會痛。」

「……」

我起了雞皮疙瘩，太肉麻了！腦袋好的人說出來的話就是不一樣！還為我說出了這麼假的謊話。

「我……我不會痛啦。」

「是人都會痛。」

這什麼人被殺就會死的邏輯。

吳方晴溫和地說：「我希望你知道還有人擔心著你。」

我的感覺非常複雜。吳方晴是真的很好，溫柔善良，仁慈，陳懲也真的很照顧他。他們或許彼此喜歡、或許陳懲單方面暗戀，但都不足以讓我構成嫉妒，遠遠不能。

我雖然說陳懲大少爺脾氣，小時候也因為他的壞脾氣跟他打過好幾場架，但這都不妨礙我認為陳懲好得配得上世界上最優秀的人，即使他不這麼完美。

他壞脾氣（儘管我多次強調他近年收斂很多），但是是個有責任感的人，並且給了我家和溫暖。我們不是朋友，但我願意相信他把我當做兄弟。我或許真的自卑，但天壤之間難道不該嗎？

吳方晴也是天那邊的人，我想要保護陳懲重視的他。

「我知道。」我真誠地說，「謝謝你。」

我覺得我不能再和吳方晴繼續說話了，闔上了門，我胸口很悶，幾乎喘不過氣來。吳方晴的房間就在陳懲書房的隔壁，我猜這表示了他的重視。

我垂頭喪氣地往樓下走，小蝶正好抱著洗好的衣服回來。我是gay的身分讓她放心地和我同居，但後來陳懲給了她一個一樓的小房間，要她帶著小橙搬過去。

我默默地回到地下室，其實這裡環境還不錯，雖然見不到陽光，但採光很好，我從十二歲開始住在這裡，在那之前都是和陳懲一起睡的。

「怎麼了？」她問我。

「吳方晴人太好了。」我說。

小蝶露出明瞭的表情，「我就說你是自卑。」

「……」

小蝶堅持自己洗我們的衣服，除了我的貼身衣物，她幾乎包辦了我們三人的。我說她不是我的女傭，就算是妻子或女友也不是女傭，她說這只會持續到我痊癒。

「我會成為吳方晴的保鏢直到兇手被抓住。」我說。

小蝶怒視我：「你傷還沒好！」

「早就好了啦！」

「你這個白痴！」

為了不吵醒睡著的小橙，我們基本上都是以氣音對話的。

小蝶打了我的背一下，沒有碰到傷口，但我還是痛得直抽氣。

「幹！」

「知道痛就好！」

我堅持，「我得將功贖罪。」

「贖你大頭，再受傷怎麼辦！」

「那就是勳章。」我說。

小蝶因為我的理論而一愣一愣，半秒鐘之後抄起掃吧就想揍我的屁股。

我就此接下了吳方晴保鏢的工作。

但有一點讓我很憂愁，因為陳懲很明顯沒有真的信任我——我指的是我的能力，因為除了我之外，他還讓幾個兄弟跟著吳方晴。

「……為什麼你們也會來啊！」我對著其中一個兄弟抱怨。

「靠北，你以為你一個人就夠了嗎？」他沒好氣地說，「王紳傑最近神出鬼沒的，我們好幾個地方都被搞了你知不知道？」

……好吧。這麼說也有道理。

王紳傑簡直當成游擊戰在打，這裡弄一下、那裡弄一下，甚至連我停在外面的機車都被戳爆輪胎，搞得我也很不爽。

我不爽了代表陳懲也不爽了，因為王紳傑顯然沒有停手的意思，守著吳方晴的人也多了幾個，幸好吳方晴也不太出門。

但凡是都有例外，吳方晴也是人，他不可能一直待在家裡，傷要好也需要一定的運動。那天我們也只是踏出門一步，剛走出來，還沒上車便被竄出來的小混混攻擊。

不過饒是我們也有了準備，我掄起拳頭揍了幾個人，臉上也被反擊，一群人打在一起，但多少這裡還是我們的地盤，我們佔了上風。

失算的地方還是有，這令我很懊惱。因為沒刀用不了拳頭的白痴們，最後竟然選擇撿起地上的石頭往吳方晴的臉上砸，我伸手想擋，擋住了吳方晴的視線，他閃躲不及，石頭尖銳處擦過他的臉頰。

這只是小傷，但我還是嚇了一跳，因為吳方晴和我們是不同世界的人，他白皙無暇的臉上多了一條血痕，這讓我們都說不出話來。我們又髒又臭，間接害死人的罪每個人都有，討債、自殺，但吳方晴卻只是個普通人，對我而言過分崇高的普通人。

混戰之後，我把吳方晴帶回屋，今天的外出也泡湯了。

那些小混混果不其然又是王紳傑那邊的人，這種人不怕坐牢，乾淨不到哪裡去的我們也不可能報警，只能帶回去痛毆一遍，讓其他兄弟們出氣。

我把吳方晴帶回我的房間讓小蝶替他包紮，自己則非常尷尬地來回踱步。

「真的很抱歉。」我說。

吳方晴沒辦法搖頭，只能說：「這不是你的錯。」

小蝶在旁邊說：「你冷靜一點，只是小傷口罷了。」她又說：「幫我把雙氧水拿過來，左邊第二個抽屜。」

我連忙去找，眼睛忽然被鮮紅的水果刀吸引，那是小蝶拿來在房間削水果用的。

我一手抓起雙氧水，一手抓著水果刀，想起陳懲的臉。

是我害他受傷。害陳懲珍視的他受傷。我喜歡的陳懲。

我喜歡的。

陳懲。

此時，陳懲連門都沒敲便闖了進來，我腦袋一白，想都沒想，抓起水果都就往自己臉上劃。

一條血痕從我臉上滑下，臉火辣辣地痛著。

陳懲看著我，動作僵在開門的樣子。小蝶也張大了嘴巴，吳方晴更是詫異地看著我。

我彷彿是個丑角，連自己都覺得難堪。嘴巴一開一闔，艱難地吐出這句話：「對不起。」


	3. 下

陳懲有記憶以來就是和楊洋貳一起長大的，小時候分不清楚前兩個字的差別，大多都叫他羊羊，當作綽號，再大一點就「欸」或「你」地叫，因為楊洋貳真的是一個奇怪到不行的名字，但又十分地隨便。

小的時候他們總是玩在一起，母親覺得滿好的，她也有個兄弟，自己的兒子能有個也不錯。

羊羊小時候很瘦小，後來跟著爺爺練了不知道什麼拳，雜七雜八地，有一次把他打趴，氣得陳懲跳腳，陳儀亭只好親自下場訓練，好幾次把自己的親生兒子打到鼻青臉腫，說這是陳家的傳統。

父母離婚之後，羊羊是他唯一的慰藉，他們會吵架，但總是膩在一起。

如果硬要說一個岔路口的話，大概就是他大學時期。羊羊最後沒有上大學，高中差點肄業，最後是他壓著羊羊複習、考試，勉強拿到畢業證書的。

那個時候吳方晴也轉來了，他稱得上是他半個青梅竹馬，長假時總是待在一起，母親希望他可以多陪點吳方晴，一來二去，他們也變得很親密。

和羊羊唯一不同的是，吳方晴讓他知道世界上除了異性戀以外還有同性戀、雙性戀這回事。

一跟零真是神奇數字，想過之後就回不去了，腦袋裡面都是自己的一去戳羊羊的零，吳方晴用一個現在已經稍微過時的詞彙吐嘈他：母湯。

陳懲不喜歡羊羊和自己不認識的人鬼混，尤其是「外面」的人，臭得要死，滿身都是別人的味道。

好像從那個時候開始他們便走上了岔路，回過頭的時候，羊羊已經在另一條路，他身邊有人，但他依然覺得寂寞。

後來，羊羊竟然帶回了一個女人，和那女人的孩子，這令他幾乎抓狂，即使知道那孩子不是羊羊親生的子嗣。但這又有什麼辦法，羊羊喜歡，他只能咬牙忍下去，但絕對不准那女人住進來。

那天他正從歐洲回來，剛下機便收到消息，吳方晴和羊羊等人受到了襲擊，他一下機便趕往醫院，頭昏眼花，心臟劇烈跳動，好幾次其他人與他說話，他一句話也未聽進去。

某個兄弟見他心急如焚，自告奮勇地帶著他，醫院裡總是有許多生離死別，他聽著哭聲、笑聲，覺得恍如隔世。

「這裡！」

他倉皇地推開門，見到的卻是吳方晴。

心如刀割的感覺還未褪去，他很高興吳方晴沒事，但一開一闔的嘴巴想問的卻是羊羊。

吳方晴看穿了他，用嘴型說了：隔壁。

每個人都替他做出了二選一抉擇，就像他柔軟的地方想的都是羊羊，但第一個見到的卻不是羊羊。

他見到羊羊是有氣的，氣他受傷了、氣他先保護了那母女，然後是吳方晴，卻沒想到自己。他的名字是父親給的，懲罰永遠都是痛的，痛過之後才會記得。

但他怎麼捨得羊羊受傷。羊羊拔高了不少，但依然有點纖細，幸好肌肉還是有一點，手臂結實，靠著打拳點了幾下武力值，並不是一打就死的初新者。

羊羊的眼睛很大，看起來很像小孩子，有時候也真的很小孩子脾氣。羊羊總愛說陳懲大少爺脾氣，他則會用羊羊很幼稚來反擊。

羊羊此時就像是個做錯事情的小孩，睜著圓圓的眼睛看著他，只差沒癟起嘴，讓他心臟一痛。最該死的是，那個女人竟然在這個病房裡照顧羊羊，他不甘心，又心疼、又懊惱，羊羊最脆弱的時候在他身邊的不是自己。

他等著陳懲的懲罰，眼睛眨也不眨。

陳懲想要罰他，但不是因為吳方晴受傷，更不是因為那個女人與他的小孩。他氣的是羊羊受傷、受傷了之後等著他的懲罰，他無法保護羊羊……等等等，但羊羊大概什麼也不懂，只覺得自己做錯事了。

他輕輕地裹在羊羊臉頰上，紅著眼睛瞪著他，牙關咬得很緊。

陳懲最後只能擠出聲音：「之後再懲罰你。」

然而，羊羊還是受傷了，這次竟然是親手自己劃開臉頰，用驚恐的眼神看著他，彷彿再說：對不起，請懲罰我。對不起。

陳懲看起來真的非常生氣，氣得渾身發抖，一把拍掉他手上的刀。

「你——」

陳懲還沒罵出來，小蝶已經打斷了他，「陳先生！」陳懲瞪向她，她抖了一下，還是說了下去：「他……他被嚇到了。」

這麼一句沒頭沒腦的話，陳懲反而住了嘴，胸膛劇烈起伏，吳方晴也連忙說：「他剛剛也被嚇到了，你原諒他吧。」示意陳懲打住。

楊洋貳臉上的血滑到下巴了，眼巴巴地看著陳懲：「對不起。」

陳懲簡直要被氣死，但現在並不是解釋的好時機，況且楊洋貳從他大學以後，再也不認真聽他說話了，永遠都是那副欠了他八百萬有找的樣子，恨不得把心掏出來給他看，只會用黑道的方式來表示忠心，每次看到楊洋貳那裡斷了這裡都是血，他都覺得自己死過一遍又一遍。

到底是誰教他這種無聊又古老的效忠方式？噢對了，楊洋貳的爺爺，該死的。只要稍微制止他，楊洋貳就一副自己要被拋下的樣子，像隻被棄養的狗，他怎麼做都不對。

吳方晴說，那是因為楊洋貳很自卑。自卑？開什麼玩笑，楊洋貳是他最看得起的人。吳方晴說不對，你應該站在楊洋貳的角度看，就像穿著他的鞋子，感受他的不安。

＃

之後，我還是堅持繼續當吳方晴的「保鏢」。

小蝶要我小心，不要再受傷了。我不屑地說，這是——

「這才不是勳章！」小蝶打了我的腦袋一下，很痛！

好吧，我承認，這的確不是勳章，這不過是腦袋一片空白之後的衝動之舉，氣得陳懲一掌拍掉，我臉頰很燙，不只是因為傷口，還因為羞恥。

我害被拋棄，沒有用的人被拋棄再理所當然不過了，但即使如此，我還是想掙扎，成為「有用的人」，被懲罰也沒關係。

這幾天我們都很焦慮，時時刻刻都在警惕，王紳傑真像隻蟑螂，看見他就代表後面還有成千上萬的小蟑螂，打都打不死，搞得心力交瘁。

陳懲囑咐我千萬要小心，我拍著胸表示交給我，我不會讓吳先生受到一點傷害，他看起來差點吐血，恨鐵不成鋼地看著我。

「他不相信我。」我恨恨地對小蝶抱怨。

小蝶若有所思，垂眉深鎖。這陣子也辛苦她了，店沒開等於沒收入，她閒得慌，但也不敢亂跑，只好帶著小橙在陳家轉，等著刑滿釋放的一天——王紳傑被抓到的那天。

她緩緩地說：「你注意安全。」

我說：「當然。」我又想到小巷殘酷二選一的時候，忍不住憂愁地說：「你們也要小心。」

「我們？」

我支吾了一會才說，「如果再來一次，我還是會選擇你們。」

小蝶意會過來，不知道該笑還是該哭。我知道吳方晴是陳懲重要的人，但如果還有一次，小蝶和小橙還是我選擇的那邊，我不希望這殘酷的選擇再出現一次。

「……你對我也很重要。」小蝶又說，「對陳懲也是。」我覺得很害羞，忍不住低下了頭。小蝶嘆息：「你再……更重視自己一點。」

我不知道該怎麼「更重視自己」，這對我來說太難了。我自認一直在前進，不過也僅僅只是「前進」，回過神的時候，陳懲已經往上爬了，越爬越高，我頭抬很酸，焦慮時只能將自己埋進土裡，化為爛泥，低得不能再低。

不這樣的話，我會有所期待的，這會更痛苦。

「如果，」小蝶問我，「你也在天平上呢？」

小蝶聽過我的二選一理論，她運用自如，舉一反三，竟然把我也放了上去。

我為難地說：「應該還是選你們吧……」

小蝶思考了一下說，「如果是你和陳懲呢？」

我考慮的半秒鐘說：「陳懲吧。」小蝶因為半秒鐘太短而不同意地皺眉，我只好老實地說：「他是我的生命，我不能沒有他。」這不是情話，我吃他們家、領他們家的薪水，幹他們家的活，這一點也不肉麻，從很久以前他就嵌在我的血肉裡了。

為他而死並不是太艱難的選擇。

＃

這天依然是個陰天，不過傳來了好消息，王紳傑被抓到了。說是「被抓到」讓我很暢快，因為他的確像是進了蟑螂屋的蟑螂，灰頭土臉地被攫住。這次聽說還讓陳總——陳儀亭陳董的弟弟，陳天寧出馬。王紳傑這傢伙居然打算逃去國外，幸好陳天寧在外交部那裡有點關係，最後總算是在他抵達東南亞個小國時被抓回來，現在正被壓回來了路上。

我為之振奮，這幾天總算沒白睡在吳方晴的門前。

正當我欣慰地抱著枕頭，心想今天終於可以回我自己的床好好安眠一晚時，隔壁的書房被打開，陳懲沒看到我，抓著外套就黑著臉往外走。

「陳懲！」我連忙叫住他，滿心歡喜，「我聽說王叔叔抓到了！」

陳懲因為我的聲音而停下腳步，愣了一下，盯著我的枕頭和小被被皺眉，神情非常複雜。我連忙抓緊我的小被，這條小被從小時候就在了，我捨不得丟，上面有熟悉的味道，很少洗，陳懲一直嫌噁心。

他扭曲著臉最後迸出這句話：「你叫誰『叔叔』？」

「……我叫習慣了。」小時候都是這樣叫的啊！

「別叫那傢伙『叔叔』。」他恨恨地說。

見他又想走，我連忙拉住他：「你要去哪？」

「那傢伙已經到了。」

「……」竟然叫叔叔「那傢伙」？我問：「你要怎麼做？」

「揍歪那傢伙的鼻子。」

陳懲壓抑許久的暴烈之氣又浮現了，大概是吳方晴受傷這件事踩到他的底線，王紳傑雖然不學無術，鬧場很多次，但都沒有一次真正傷到人。況且這次還是陳懲的人，他可不能愧對他的名字，必定得好好懲罰。

我見陳懲壓抑不住怒氣，抱著小被被跟在後面，幸好吳方晴的門打開了，我宛如看到救星，對著他投以求救的眼神。

吳方晴看了我一眼便讀懂我的眼神。他順從地問：「你要去哪裡？陳懲。」

「那傢伙被抓到了，正被帶來這裡。」

「你要幹什麼？」

陳懲嘴角一歪，說出了比方才更可怕的句子：「打斷他的骨頭。」

「……」

他喃喃著：敢動我的人。

喔喔喔，靠北，看起來有夠可怕。我來回看著吳方晴跟陳懲，希望前者可以勸一下陳懲，打人犯法，還望各位知道。

吳方晴沉思了一下問：「帶個武器？」

我：「……」

眨眼之間陳懲已經大步大步向前走，我抓著小被被沒追上，反而是吳方晴又回房間，出來的時候披了件外套，纖細的身子看起來竟有點英姿煥發，走路有風。

「你也要去嗎？」我結巴地問。

「對。」吳方晴眨了眨眼。

我只能忍痛放下小被被，跟著吳方晴一起往大門的方向走。論武力值，我非常有自信，好歹也是對各種武術略懂略懂，但頹然的我卻顯得懦弱。

這本來是一個很簡單的收尾，磨磨蹭蹭的我沒想到還是面臨了殘酷二選一。

遠遠地，我看見王叔叔被壓著陳懲的舅舅陳天寧壓著（我其實也叫他舅舅），臉腫了一大半，一隻眼睛被擠得看不清，我甚至有點認不出來那曾經風流一時的叔叔。

陳懲也在那，一行黑衣人，看起來不是黑道就是送行的，不過對王叔叔來說，兩者兼有。陳懲的表情很糟，看起來恨不得把他現場處刑，陳天寧把他從車裡拖出來，他原本還罵咧著，在看見陳懲後瞬間便好像吃到什麼難吃的東西，噁心得都要吐出來了，但又十分恐懼。

小蝶也隨著其他兄弟從旁邊的庭院出來偷看，小橙一直指指點點，小蝶拍掉女兒的手，要她不要亂指。

吳方晴也沒打算靠近，手插在口袋，在門邊看著而已，大門那裡的騷動還沒有讓他靠近的吸引力。我摸了摸口袋，身上沒有任何武器讓我有點不安。

我原本想讓小蝶回屋，陳懲忽然丟過來一個眼神，那凌厲地讓我腿一軟，走到一半就走不下去，只能對著小蝶揮了揮。小蝶也抱起太過好奇的小橙對我點點頭表示知道，但眼神非常奇怪，似乎想對我說什麼。

這是一個不太好的時機，小蝶和吳方晴的距離對我而言剛好一半一半，沒想到突發狀況就在這個時候發生。

王紳傑被「押送」的距離不過是大門到門口這條路，所有兄弟都虎視眈眈地看著王叔叔，誰知道大門忽然傳來吼叫聲——那本該是「我們這一邊」的男人忽然從懷裡拿出一把槍，一臉驚恐地喊：「殺了你！」

一句話劃破空氣，所有人的毛都豎了起來。

只是瞬間的事。

我甚至沒來得及因為那張驚恐的臉和說出來的狠話相反而發笑。

所有人的動作和表情都成了慢動作，王叔叔孬得還抱頭蹲下，陳天寧舅舅還得把人擋在身後——但那個人的目標不是王紳傑、陳天寧，也不是陳懲。

陳懲驚慌的眼神我至今難忘，畢竟他是這麼強大又驕傲的男人。他們正在半路，王紳傑方才還慘烈地大叫，說死也不要進去，因為他很清楚進去了可能就出不來。

砰！

子彈在飛，槍很久沒在這麼突然的狀況出現了，我也很久沒拿槍了，因為刀通常是我的首選。

我看見陳懲伸出了手，人還是人，長不出翅膀飛過來。

天平的兩端這次終於不是驚聲尖叫的母女倆跟吳方晴，這次小蝶抱著小橙轉身就往屋裡跑。

那麼空下來一端的天平，自然只有垂直落下的吳方晴。

我只有猶豫一秒，真的！只有一秒而已。人還是有求生的本能，我身上什麼都沒有，再怎麼鋼筋鐵骨也防不住子彈。

但我看見了陳懲驚恐的眼神，吳方晴的那端其實就是陳懲，我怎麼能夠猶豫？

我跑了兩步，發現自己跑不過子彈之後便飛撲過去，以一個魚躍龍門的姿勢起飛，終於在子彈飛了一陣子之後阻止了它。

人的肉身之軀真的太過脆弱，我圓睜著眼睛，眼神無法從陳懲臉上移開，張大的嘴巴只能嚐到血腥味，腥甜讓我什麼話也說不出來。

我喊：陳懲。聲音沒有發不出來。我要他離我遠一點，我怕子彈還有第二發，有一就有二。

砰。

陳懲抱著我，嘴巴一開一闔。

我吐出了一口血，腹部很熱，有什麼隨著溫熱的血流出而消失，大概是我的生命。

陳懲。我說，他的臉開始模糊，我的眼皮很重，即將被黑暗捲入還是有點恐怖的，我希望闔眼之前能看見陳懲欣然的笑容，至少讓我知道我幫到了他。

我的生命並非全然輕巧，但與陳懲相比，輕如鴻毛。

但他卻沒有笑。

我非常遺憾。

＃

我作了很長的夢，說來羞恥，主要都是小時候和陳懲的日常。從搶布丁在到國中時期、高中時期，細碎得很，我還夢到某天陳懲突然不和我睡了，那個時候還沒上國中，我覺得被拋下了，很不安。

我是一條狗，爺爺說要當一條有用有尊嚴的狗，所以我垂下了耳朵，深怕陳懲再也不要我。

我在私立國中放不開來打架，那又是拖陳儀亭老大的福才能進去，只能偶爾在放學的時候脫下制服，去找隔壁的小混混練手，因為我要當一個有用的狗。

但在這個夢裡，陳懲不讓我去打架，我甚至和他上同個家教，糊里糊塗、又要死要活地念書，最後一起直升高中，三年後，上了某間和陳懲地理位置很近的社區大學。

我們住在隔壁，每天都會說話，背道而馳的路莫名地交會，我摸不著頭緒，只覺得很開心。

我鼓起勇氣對陳懲說：不要拋下我。

陳懲竟然對我微笑，我看傻了眼。夢裡彷彿沒有吳方晴這個人，他沒有如我想那樣因為我透露的情意而厭惡，反倒是說：好。

夢開始模糊，我被溫暖包圍，載浮載沉，像是泡澡那樣，整個人都暈呼呼的，只覺得非常非常地快樂，好像就此停在這場夢也沒關係。

忽然有一隻手狠狠地抓住我的衣領，我喘不過氣來，驚得大叫，直直地往深淵裡墜落。

陳懲——

＃

總之我沒有死。但睜開眼睛第一個看到的是陳懲的臉還是讓我驚嚇，剛醒來便覺得壽命減少，差點沒讓我白眼一翻背過氣來。

陳懲那雙通紅的眼睛好像已經盯著我很久了，眨也不眨，幾乎是在我看清他之前便轟地站起來，我這才發現他抓著我一隻手，另一隻手按下鈴，我隱隱聽見談話聲，過了不久便有醫生進來，嘰嘰喳喳地說著什麼。

像是：醒了就沒事，再不醒可能就歸西……您聽錯了我沒有說這句話，不歸西不歸西，不要打我……等云。

我虛弱地看向右手邊，小蝶抱著小橙鬆了一口氣，雙目通紅，小橙也不安地揪著母親的頭髮。

張了張嘴，我說：小……「蝶」還沒出口，小蝶已經退後數步，突然一隻手插入我們之間，驚得我差點從床上掉下去，但很快另一隻手抵在另一邊，我被一個陰影籠罩。

是陳懲。

我沒注意到小蝶撇了撇嘴，做了一個「請」的動作。

「陳……懲……」我的聲音非常微弱，更接近氣音，那張臉上非常憔悴，下巴還有點鬍扎。儘管如此，卻綻放著異樣的光芒。

陳懲摸了摸我的臉，抬起頭對小蝶說：「可以麻煩你去聽一下醫生的囑咐嗎？」

小蝶：「……」為什麼剛剛醫生在的時候不聽？

我閉上眼睛、又睜開，沒有力氣去看小蝶的表情，只是張著嘴喘著，視線範圍只有陳懲的下巴……為什麼這傢伙長了鬍子還這麼好看？可惡，這樣要我怎麼放棄呢？

陳懲又道：「羊羊剛醒，我要陪他。」

小蝶：「……」羊、羊羊？

我想轉動脖子去瞧小蝶母女，但肩膀卻被按住，力道對還沒痊癒的我來說是不容反抗的，我只能順從。

「拜託。」陳懲居然說了這兩個字。

我聽見半晌之後小蝶不情願地說：「好。」

我動了動手指，想給小蝶一個感謝的揮手，但沒想到陳懲馬上察覺我的意圖，竟然扣住我的手，這次力道非常輕，本來就沒什麼力氣的我這下只能抽動手指，希望小蝶有注意到。

「馬麻，為什麼這個哥哥表情這麼可怕？」

「噓小橙。」小蝶似乎捂住了小橙的嘴巴，語氣非常冷淡，「不要跟這種小肚雞腸的叔叔對到眼，小心長大成為這麼糟糕的壞人。」

陳懲：「……」

誰？我？唉，希望這小妮子可以體諒我大病還未痊癒，甚至連四分之一都不到，真的擠不出太「大肚」的笑容啊。

小蝶抱著似乎小橙似乎不太爽地離開，臨走前好像踢了什麼一下，陳懲似乎還喊了聲「痛」，但什麼話也不敢多說。

等到小蝶走了，陳懲在慢慢地坐回床邊，動作每一下都很緩慢，眼神咬著我，好像要確保我不會馬上閉眼昏睡。

「……陳……懲。」我的聲音嘶啞，好像從乾巴巴的紙上搓下「陳懲」二字沒兩樣，我都快認不出自己的聲音了。

陳懲低下頭輕輕地喚：「羊羊。」

我有一瞬間不敢呼吸，陳懲已經好幾年沒叫過我的小名，就連爺爺也都只是拍打我的背，大喊：「楊洋貳」而不是親暱的「羊羊」。

「……吳……先生沒事吧？」我問。

陳懲雙眸似乎黯淡了一會，過了兩秒鐘才說：「他沒事。」

我吁了一口氣，「幸好。」

他繃緊了臉，「但你有事。」

我？我當然有事，畢竟高速的子彈還是有點威力，不知道打到哪，很痛的。

「我很抱……」

「閉嘴！」

我立刻閉上嘴巴，要不是他眼神威脅，我已經閉上眼睛裝死了，物理意義上的裝死，他瞪向我的樣子就像回到小時候，下一秒便會揪住我的臉頰，揍得我眼淚直流。

「……小蝶……女士都告訴我。」

這個「女士」是故意的吧？是故意的吧？小肚雞腸的男人。

「小蝶？」我忍著痛疑惑地問。

「關於你的感情。」

我有不好的預感，直覺想讓陳懲閉嘴，但因為震驚的緣故，我不小心撥接了一下，沒想到陳懲接下來的發言果真爆炸性，差點沒炸得我當場再進一次加護病房。

「你喜歡我這件事。」

「……」

「羊羊。」

我眼球一翻，想就這樣昏死，誰知道陳懲輕輕地掐住我的臉，用溫柔到不行的聲音說：「不要給我裝死。」

我：「……」

「把眼球給我翻回來，我知道你不是真的昏過去。」

「……」我默默地翻回來，絕望地看著他。

陳懲張了張嘴，放下了手，手不知道怎麼擺，最後竟然只能抓著被單的一角，頭彷彿很沉地垂著，幾乎要垂到床上。

「你……」

「對不起、噫！」

他一拳頭捶在我的枕頭旁邊，這次沒有控制好力道，但萬幸沒有捶爛我的頭，只是輕輕地擦過我的臉頰。

「……你為什麼要道歉？」

我只有傷到腹部，腿還好好的，所以此時陣陣抽痛，已經有了被打斷腿的幻痛，整個人不停發抖，但又礙於不能閉上眼睛的命令。我的眼神嚇到了他，他摸了摸我的臉，之前的傷口已經結痂了。

「你哪裡痛嗎？」

「……你要打斷我的腿嗎？」

陳懲方才的溫柔變得扭曲，但笑也笑不出來，也非全然的怒火，變得有點可怕。

「我為什麼要打斷你的腿？」他問。

明知故問，我都哽咽了，也不知道是怕痛還是心痛，整個人彷彿病情惡化，下一秒就要一命嗚呼。

「因為我……我……」

陳懲勉強耐住性子：「你怎麼樣？」

「我……」我慢慢地往下蠕動，讓被子遮住我的臉，悶悶地說：「我……」

「你……？」

「我……」

「你……？」

「我……噫！」

我身上的被單被一把抓下，整張臉又重新被暴露在他眼下。

他咬牙：「說清楚。」

「……我喜歡你……這件事。」

「……再說一次。」

「你要打斷我的腿了嗎？」我的鼻涕都流下來了，忍得很辛苦才沒讓眼淚掉下來。

「……不是這句話！」

他竟然用手幫我抹去鼻水，我張大嘴巴，這次是眼淚流下來了。「這……這又不是我能控制的。」

「傻子！」他想到彈我的額頭，我嚇得閉上了眼睛，但最後落到臉上的是十分溫柔的指尖。「……我打斷你的腿幹嘛？吃飽沒事幹？」

「……我沒有妨礙你跟吳……」

他打斷我，「這跟吳方晴沒有關係。」

「……啊？」

「我喜歡的人是你。」

我的耳朵彷彿瞬間佈滿耳垢，方才那句話被瞬間靜音，我驚嚇地說：「什麼？」

「我喜歡的人是你！」

我拔高音調：「什、什麼？」

「我、喜、歡、的、人是你！」

我幾乎尖叫：「你剛剛說什麼！」

「我說我喜歡的人——是你！」他一把抓住我的腦袋，惱羞成怒：「你故意的是不是！楊洋貳——羊羊。」

我哭得非常慘，幾乎一抽一抽，鼻涕跟眼淚一起流，哭得渾身發抖，每哭一下就咳一下，喘不過氣來，陳懲嚇得想去按鈴，我拚命地抓住他的手臂。

「你……嗚嗚……你在跟我開玩笑嗎？」

「我？」陳懲瞪大眼睛，「當然不是。」

「可、可是我……可4窩……嗚……」我話都說不清楚，「我這麼……這麼……我……」

「……笨蛋。」陳懲阻止我說下去，頗為彆扭地說，「不要說讓我不爽的話。」

我哭得幾乎要融化，抓著陳懲的手也滑了下去，但卻被他握住。

「可是……我……我什麼都不好……」

「……你連巴西柔道都會，哪裡不好？」

「可是我害吳先生……」

「他也不是小角色……那個時候的他身上也有槍。」我張大了嘴巴，他苦笑，拿我沒輒似地。「我這麼……喜歡你。」他幾乎是擠出來這個詞的，說完眼神還飄移，「你什麼都好……什麼都好。」咕噥著地說。

我哭累了，原本睜著眼睛捨不得入睡，但眼皮又開始變得沉重，捨不得的情緒讓我掙扎，像是啼哭的嬰兒，但體力被哭盡，我只能隨著臉上撫摸的頻率慢慢地闔上眼睛。

「睡吧。」他輕輕地說。

陳懲不愧是陳懲，落在我臉上的吻不是在額頭、臉頰，或者鼻子，而是在嘴唇，吻得很大力，咬破我的嘴唇，一如他的名字那樣，嘴裡嚐到血腥味，瞬間的痛絕似乎在提醒我別忘了這不是夢。

（完）


End file.
